Sakuya Hiiragi
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" align="center" | style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" width="20" valign="top" | “ | style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" valign="top" | } | style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" width="20" valign="bottom" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;" | — Atsu Kunitsuna to Sakuya Hiiragi |} |} |} {|} Sakuya Hiiragi (柊 昨夜, Hiiragi Sakuya) Shūtoku High's second year assistant manager. He also is the one of boys' basketball team's substitute players; plays as point guard. Appearance Sakuya is a fair-skinned young man. He's standing at 180 cm; built as a slender figure. He has dark green eyes and half-long straight red hair, which has bangs that covers his forehead, with an few of strands of his hair falling over both sides of his face. He usually wears Shūtoku High's regular uniform neatly. During club's activities, Sakuya wears a white t-shirt, sport pants, and blue basketball shoes. Personality Sakuya is typical of a mature young man with good attitude. He is calm, gentle, and very patient. He is kind, very caring, and compassionate. He never lose his temper; very best at self-control, and always seeks to see "something" from both-sides. Sakuya is very serious with his job as player and assistant manager. He shows a deeply affection towards his team members, and considers Shūtoku High basketball team as one of his everything. However, Sakuya sometimes got unconfident, anxiety, and insecure about his own strength. His body’s biggest weakness is his stamina and unstable health. He is quickly runs out of stamina; where he might can collapse if he plays basketball (or any sport) too hard. He secretly had a crush on Haruyuki. Same as his manager, Sakuya had no experience about love or romantic feelings. But unlike the black-haired manager, Sakuya realized about his feelings; but tries to hiding it, since actually he is the first one who is realized about Haruyuki’s special feelings towards Midorima. He decided to just stay by her side as her bestfriend, and always support her whenever she need it. Background Sakuya was born in the City of Kanazawa, located in Ishikawa Prefecture. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skill Relationships Shūtoku High CONSTRUCTION Haruyuki Yukino CONSTRUCTION Quotes * "I'm not so talented as Takao or Asahina, but you can count on me. I will try my very best." Trivia * The meaning of his given name is "last night". * He is the oldest child, and has one little brother. * According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** His motto is: "Don’t judge a book by its cover." ** His favorite food is sweet potato. ** His hobby is watching basketball match. ** His specialty is playing guitar and singing. ** His best subjects is Art and Astronomy. ** He is a member of the Library Committee. ** His type is someone who can accept him as whoever he are. ** He spends his free time with his little brother. ** The player he has his eyes on is Izuki. * He plays basketball because his little brother asks him to. * He always take video recording of the basketball matches; and never forget about it. * Sakuya is part-time worker. He works at unknown cafè as the cafè singer. * He likes to learn more about astronomy. * He always watching basketball match together with Atsu, Haruyuki, or Kazuya. * He still can speaks with kaga dialect even its been a long time he did not using it. * He using “''boku''”'' to refer himself, and “''kimi” to his interlocutor. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Managers Category:Shūtoku High Category:PG Category:DRAFT